Te quiero
by AutumnHooney
Summary: —Pero es que tú no lo conoces Nessie, él era…—Los ojos obscuros de Claire se volvieron vidriosos—  él era todo para mí— Dejó escapar un fuerte chillido y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. "Aquí vamos de nuevo" Pensó Renesmee.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con la trama.

**R**egalo para: Mel Denali. Espero que te guste :3

—Ya cálmate Claire, él no vale la pena— Repetía una y otra vez la cobriza.

—Pero es que tú no lo conoces Nessie, él era…—Los ojos obscuros de Claire se volvieron vidriosos— él era todo para mí— Dejó escapar un fuerte chillido y gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo_" Pensó Renesmee, mientras le entregaba a su amiga una caja de pañuelos y cruzaba su brazo derecho por el hombro de la morena.

—Claire, Alexander es un estúpido, idiota y todo lo demás. Tú no lo necesitas. — Hizo una pausa para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras, pero la chica no movía ni un solo musculo. — ¿Estás bien? — No hubo respuesta— ¿Claire?, ¡Claire! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — Renesmee tomó a Claire por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla. — ¡Despierta mujer!

Un chillido (Que hizo a la híbrida saltar de su asiento), y luego otro, y otro…

— ¡¿Qué tienes? — Preguntó asustada Nessie, mientras la otra pataleaba y daba vueltas en el colchón. _"¡Dios Santo, ¿por qué no me das amigas normales?"_

— ¡Tú!— Contestó Claire mientras se sentaba en la cama— ¡Tú dijiste las palabras!

— ¿Qué palabras? — Renesmee repasó mentalmente sus últimos diálogos.

— ¡Estúpido, idiota! Fue lo último que le dije. — Tomó un pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas.

—Oh Claire ¡De verdad lo siento!, yo no sabía…— Se quedó sin palabras. Lo que Nessie no "sabía_" _era como continuar con esa disculpa… Su amiga estaba "algo" mal de la cabeza.

Las dos se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo: La primera vez que Jacob llevó a Renesmee a la Push; y la primera, y última, vez que Quil dejó jugar a Claire al "Helicóptero" (Tardaron días para poderse quitar toda la arena) Pero pronto, los Cullen tuvieron que mudarse y las niñas dejaron de verse por once años… hasta que Nessie pidió volver.

Las vacaciones "Solo un mes para ver al abuelo Charlie" se volvieron las mejores de su vida cuando encontró a su amiga, de ahora catorce años.

Ahora una con trece y la otra con dieciséis, la pelirroja y la morena, la fuerte y la sensible… ellas tenían muchas diferencias.

Renesmee era la cuerda de la relación, la que controlaba a Claire cuando pensaba hacer alguna de sus locuras, la que apoyaba incondicionalmente y siempre te lograba hacer sonreír, era su _"hermanita"._

Claire era la loca, la que inventaba canciones de cada cosa que veía, la que siempre estaba dando saltitos de emoción, la testaruda, y la que se enamoraba a cada rato; pero Claire siempre cometía el error de abrir su corazón a cualquier extraño… para después acabar decepcionada, nunca entendía la lección.

A Claire le gustaría ser tan fuerte como Nessie para que ese mal (Conocido como "Alexander") que la rodeaba en estos momentos no la dañara. Lástima que no era así…

Hubo un suspiro, y después:

—No importa Ness, ya ni siquiera me gusta. ¿Has visto a Quil últimamente? Creo que se está poniendo más lindo.

"_Oh Claire, estás completamente loca."_ Pensó Renesmee mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¿Sabes que Renesmee Cullen? Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar.

"_Por suerte, mi querida amiga olvida rápido."_

—Te quiero Claire— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Yo también te quiero Nessie, eres mi mejor amiga.

**M**i borreguita, disculpa si tuve alguna falta de ortografía ¡Pero es que te lo acabo de inventar! (Aunque aún no hago el de esa canción que te prometí). Este fue hecho rápidito y le faltaron algunas cosas, pero es de cómo me sentía el día de hoy.

Muchísimas gracias Mel, de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguién & tú hiciste feliz mi día. No sabes como aprecio esa frase y que escuches mis locuras ¡Ya no puedo esperar para verte en persona y contarte todo! :D

Y bueno... coff coff Alexander coff coff hahahaha tu ex-cuñado :3

¡Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho! Gracias :)

#**A**ssiia**W**olfe


End file.
